Rose Glory
Introduction "Amazon" Rose Glory is the Navigator and Martial Artist of The Jolly Pirates, as well as the twin sister of Ayane, the Navigator of the White Scarf Pirates. She is the close friend of Lawrence and is currently in love with Spike, the First Mate. Her current bounty is 280,000,000. Appearance The picture at the right depicts Glory after she became acquainted with the outside world's fashion sense. Before that, she wore the standard Kuja garb. She currently still wears her Kuja boots so that she won't forget her heritage. Even though the picture doesn't show it, she prefers to keep her red and black snake, "Akatsuki" with her at all times. Personality Coming from Amazon Lily, Glory believes that strength is beauty, thus her incredible strength. Other than this, Glory is a calm, sane person who takes in everything that goes on around her rationally. This is a perfect trait to have, since it evens out some of the other crew members' more... irrational personalities. Because of this, Glory is the one responsible for reminding the crew of just how serious the situation can get, and is often the executioner for anime slapstick when her nakama start acting up (usually "acting up" means that the crew members are doing something stupid or idiotic.) Despite their antics, Glory has learned to open up to the others and has grown to love them as a family. Though Glory constantly tells the others that she loves Spike more than them, she really does loves them all equally. On the subject of Spike, Glory is overly defensive whenever someone disrespects or insults him, usually giving the offender her "Death Glare," a nickname for the stare that the other Jolly Pirate members gave it. Whenever Spike is near, Glory somehow loses her calmness and goes into a love struck state akin to acting like a schoolgirl with a crush. This is accompanied by constant blushing and swooning. Glory seems to have fallen for Spike because of his strength, seeing his power as "comparable to Hancock's." Glory seems to love getting into fights as much as Spike, and the two are usually seen fighting together, leading the other crew members to call them "The Battle Couple." Glory is pleased with her nickname, though Spike seems to get embarrassed. Glory, having no known knowledge of the outside world, is as equally naive to its wonders as Chris is. Whenever the two see something new or unusual, she and Chris usually will marvel at it together with equal enthusiasm. Glory has an endless fascination with the unknown and seeks to explore every island in the world. She joined The Jolly Pirates in order to fulfill her curiosity and to stay together with Spike. Abilities and Powers Marksmanship Glory has only an adequate level of marksmanship due to her use of her snake as a bow and her arrows. Hand to Hand Combat Glory has spent her years in Amazon Lily fighting with her fellow Kuja in the arena, honing her battle prowess. Unlike the rest of her crew mates, who seem to know only a few fighting styles, Glory has displayed a natural sense for combat, much like Spike's, that has made her more adjusted to making great use out of various fighting styles. Thus, she has earned the status as The Jolly Pirates' residential, and more disciplined martial artist. Among the styles Glory has adapted into her repertoire, her most notable is her signature style, known simply as Griffin Style combat. Griffin Style, a form of fighting Glory invented herself, was modeled after the fighting abilities of her beloved friend and pet, Lawrence, after he had consumed the Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Parrot. Thus, Griffin Style usually involves the combatant making "claws" of their fingers and hands in a similar vein to Tiger Style Kung-Fu, but also by implementing their broad arms to act as "wings," as well as making use of skilled and well-timed kicks, which seem to imitate slashes and swipes from bird talons. Thus, Griffin Style has plenty of raw power packed into it, but it also holds an air of grace and elegance from its avian-esque movements. After the Time Skip, Glory revealed that she had been attempting to practice some of her crew mates' own fighting styles, using nothing but her memories of them as a guideline, thus further complimenting Glory's knack for fighting. Of the styles she seems to have picked up, she has managed to learn some techniques from Hanuman's Bigfoot Muay-Thai, and has even started using a few Rokushiki techniques, thanks to the small window of time she got to spend with Titan Bach. In addition, thanks to some coercing on Glory's end, a stroke of luck, and plenty of persistance, Glory managed to convince a practitioner of Ichi Kenpo to teach her how to use the fighting style, thus adding another martial art to Glory's repertoire. With it, Glory has become skilled in manipulating the environment around her, and has used the techniques learned to compliment her other fighting styles, including her original Griffin Style. It's also allowed her to weaponize her knowledge of meteorology and navigation, making her much more of a threat than she used to be 2 years prior, and more useful to her crew as they began traversing the New World. Physical Strength Glory's strength isn't superhuman, like some of her more inhuman crew members and friends, but she at least on several occasions has shown that she has a level of strength that places her a few notches above regular people. This is most evident by the fact that Glory is capable of lifting people larger than herself, and that she has been able to fend off skilled soldiers and grunts throughout her adventures, even going so far as to manage to hold her own against Hanuman at one point. This strength seems to be attributed to Glory's habit of hunting wild animals for their meat while growing up on Amazon Lily. Despite her better-than-average strength, Glory is still considered weaker than those with monstrous strength, with only her knowledge of, and superhuman skills at using martial arts to give her a much needed advantage in combat. Only by infusing her extremities with Busoshoku Haki is Glory capable of becoming strong enough to damage stone and wood, though again, this still pales in comparison to the more outlandish stunts that some of her fellow crew mates have performed. Agility Since her strength ties into her speed, agility, and endurance, Glory has shown the ability to run fairly better than normal people, and to jump slightly higher than most. Thanks to the usage of her Griffin Style martial arts, Glory's flexibility is impressive, as she can twist and turn her body at otherwise difficult angles. One such example is when Glory performed a horizontal spin kick with both of her legs while performing a handstand, or when she bent her back to such a degree, that she was capable of avoiding the strike from a sword. Glory's agility has been shown to be at such an extent, that she could jump backwards, perform a backward flip in the air, land on her knees or feet, and then leap off to either of her sides in one fluid motion. Glory has credited her agility to having had to fight wild beasts in the jungles of Amazon Lily, and thus having to navigate her way around in the most efficient way possible. Endurance As said above, Glory's strength and agility matches her endurance. Despite not being as sturdy or as resilient as some of her more well-built crew mates, Glory can at least withstand a fair bit of damage in a fight. Having trained herself in fights against dangerous animals and strong Kuja warriors, Glory is capable of taking a decent amount of damage before falling in battle, and even then, she has shown that she possesses an unyielding spirit and will within her, which has allowed her to keep getting up in fights, no matter how many times she's knocked down. Glory's resistance to things such as disease, starvation, and thirst is quite average though, as one would come to expect. And of course, even though she has a better stamina than normal people, which allows her to keep up with her athletic feats of strength and speed, Glory is still bound by her restraints, and thus will require significant resting if she pushes herself too far. Weapons Glory's only real weapon is her snake, Akatsuki and her arrows. She uses Akatsuki as a bow, a staff, and as a whip when necessary. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation: Coming from Amazon Lily, Glory has a natural affinity for Haki. She's honed her Haki skills to the point where they have now become second nature to her. Her Kenbunshoku Haki range was a quarter of a mile, but after the Time Skip, Glory's range drastically improved, allowing her to reach an entire mile. Together with Lawrence, the two of them can make a nigh invincible strategy by transmitting each other's thoughts to the other, keeping the opponent in the dark. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments: Additionally, Glory has demonstrated amazing use of Busoshoku Haki, using it to strengthen her arrows, her snake Akatsuki, and herself in order to fight stronger opponents. 'List of Fighting Techniques' Griffin Style Griffin Style, Cross Claw: This is one of the Martial Arts techniques that Glory had created during her time on Amazon Lily. Being a Griffin Style technique, Glory forms her hands so that her palm and fingers will look similar to that of a large cat's claws. In this stance, Glory will charge at her opponent and swiftly create an X-shaped slash with both of her hands, crossing one over another. The technique, when effective, usually leaves rows of slash marks on the foe in the shape of an X. This is one of Glory's weaker moves. Griffin Style, Rapid Talon: Another Griffin Style technique, in which Glory charges at her opponent(s) and wildly swings her hands to-and-fro out in front of her. Despite the name, this technique is similiar to other attacks, such as the Griffin Style: Cross Claw; mostly due to the fact that instead of lashing out at her enemies with kicks (where the talon reference would make the most sense,) Glory uses her hands in the same clawed formation as Griffin Style: Cross Claw, and other such techniques. With Griffin Style: Rapid Talon, Glory can swiftly attack her foe(s) with greater speed than usual, and with the same force as a standard (clawed) palm thrust. Additionally, the attack isn't performed just once or twice, but is carried out in multiple amounts. This technique has been seen used to dispatch a large crowd of enemies, or even to overwhelm an opponent with a barrage of stikes at once. Bigfoot Muay-Thai Rokushiki Rankyaku: Geppo: Kami-e: Soru: Ichi Kenpo Relationships Crew Jolly D. Chris: Spike: Timber: Lawrence: Wyatt: Dracule Sakura: X Aphro: Hanuman: Peabody Rune: Peabody Karen: Titan Bach: Shinku: Forge Mary: Rex Canina: Chiyome Lys: Family Ayane: Allies/ Friends The Valkyrie Pirates: The Red Falcon Pirates: The Dreaded Pirates: The Pudge Pirates: The Technicolour Pirates: The Devil Spawn Pirates: The Skyline Pirates: Enemies Marines: The Four Legged Pirates: The Collosal Pirates: The No Beard Pirates: Other Fellow Kuja: History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles 'Pre-Time Skip' *Glory, Lawrence, and The Jolly Pirates vs. Vice Admiral Grim (As of yet, undecided) *Glory and The Jolly Pirates vs. Hanuman (Tie and Interrupted) *(Battle(s) at Minos Island) 'Post-Time Skip' *Glory and The Jolly Pirates vs. The Collosal Pirates (Interrupted) *Glory vs. Iyaga (Lost) *Glory vs. Aphro (Interrupted) *Glory and Aphro vs. Iyaga (Tie and Interrupted) *(The Skyline War) *Glory and The Jolly Pirates vs. Valkerie (Lost) *------- *Glory vs. Rex (Lost) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Glory's full name, "Rose Glory" is based on the rose and morning glory. A rose is meant to symbolize love and beauty while a morning glory symbolizes love in vain. This reflects how Glory feels over Spike. *Glory's snake's name, "Akatsuki," can mean "Dawn" in Japanese, referring to the morning. Thus, Akatsuki is tied in to Glory's name, making "Morning Glory." *Akatsuki's color scheme was inspired by the cloaks of the criminal organization with the same name in the Naruto series. *Glory's birthday is February 14th, which so happens to be Valentine's Day. This further adds to the love motif surrounding Glory. *Glory's favorite food is ice cream. It doesn't matter what the flavor is, she loves ice cream. *A possible idea for Glory's Epithet was going to be "Wild Tigress." A reference to the fact that she originally was meant to use Tiger Style Kung-Fu. *I thought it'd be cool to give Glory her own unofficial theme. Glory's unofficial theme is "Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku" (Bit by Bit My Heart is Charmed,) the opening song to DragonBall GT, by Field of View. The English lyrics can be read here. *I had requested a fellow user, and good friend of mine, Pudge48, to make a personal jolly roger for Rose Glory. The picture to the right is Glory's jolly roger. Related Articles The Jolly Pirates - Glory's crew Spike - The reason Glory ultimately joined the crew, and the person she crushes on the most Ayane - Glory's twin sister Bigfoot Muay-Thai - One of the fighting styles Glory taught herself during the 2 year Time Skip Ichi Kenpo - One of the fighting styles Glory learned during the 2 year Time Skip External Links Navigator - Glory's position on the crew Martial Artist - Glory's position on the crew, and her greatest talent in combat situations Kuja - The tribe of people that Glory comes from Amazon Lily - Glory's home island Rokushiki - One of the fighting styles Glory taught herself during the 2 year Time Skip Roses - The flower that inspired Glory's surname Morning Glory - The flower that inspired Glory's first name Category:Martial Artist Category:Navigator Category:Female Category:Pirate Category:The Jolly Pirates Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Calm Belt Characters Category:Kuja Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Rokushiki User